


A Rescue Wrapped Up In A Cloud Of Smoke

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: The Boss goes after Veteran child to rescue Shaundi.
Relationships: Boss/Shaundi (Saints Row), Male Boss/Shaundi (Saints Row)
Kudos: 7





	A Rescue Wrapped Up In A Cloud Of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Replaying the saints row games, I remembered how much I love Shaundi and most of the other characters. I had wanted to try this ship out and this quick little story came from that. I hope you enjoy.

Stilwater was steadily falling under heel. Alex was a Stilwater native but his stint being comatose had really taken him out of the rhythm of things. With Julius gone and the saints scattered to the winds, it fell to him, Johnny, and the others to pick the pieces back up and re-establish the saints as the true power in the city.

With three vicious established gangs, he needed an equally vicious three pronged strategy to fight back against them. Carlos was steadily building a plan against the Brotherhood. Alex liked the kid despite his initial mistrust towards him when he awoke from his coma. Carlos reminded him a lot of himself when he had first been canonized into the saints, but he didn’t take the danger that came with this life seriously. Pierce? Well Alex was lucky if the day ended without Pierce calling about some new problem they demanded his attention. Now don’t get him wrong, Pierce was quickly becoming a close and dear friend but if he knew that he’d have to get so involved with Pierce trying to take the Ronin down, he’d have nearly done it himself. And then there was Shaundi. Despite the life he lived, Alex hated drugs. Not the money they brought in but after a long and chequered family history with them, he simply stayed as far away from them as he possibly could. Too many cons to outweigh the pros. But Shaundi was the exceedingly rare exception to this rule.

From the moment he met her, Alex thought that her whole stoner chick image was adorable. She could kick as much ass as the rest of the saints while baked and even more so while sober. She was also aware of how Alex didn’t like drugs and never pushed him to try any. Sure she put his ass in some crazy situations from time to time, but she was a close friend. Sure, Alex wanted to go further with her, but the saints took precedence. Maybe when Stilwater was back under control, Alex would address his somewhat lonely life.

That is until the Sons of Samedi took things too far.

Very few within the saints knew this but one of the reasons that Julius had taken such a liking to Alex is because he was a protégé when it came to gunsmithing. Filling buckshot with phosphorus, or miniature payloads within hollowed rounds were some of the crazier experiments that Alex was working on but this fateful day, Alex was simply taking his beloved 50. Desert Eagles apart and was cleaning them. Then he heard a round bury itself into the reconstructed stonework. Sure, gunshots were a common thing around here, but Alex knew that it was just himself and Shaundi in the crib today. Going to war with three rival gangs meant he had to keep patrols going constantly so that he could make sure that nobody managed to slip in under his nose.

“Shaundi?”

“-I know it’s just us down here. You’re alone bitch!”

“Chill out VC.”

“No, I can’t chill out Shaundi! Because of you and your little gang here, I have the General and Mr. Sunshine coming for my head. That is unless I give them yours first!”

With a swift and practiced hand, Alex had reassembled Gabriel, one of his Desert Eagles, and kept to the wall as he headed for the main heart of the hideout. He didn’t want to give away the element of surprise but as he heard something slam against a table, something in his heart told him to run and he did. He came out into the atrium and for a second, Veteran Child looked frightened before he grabbed Shaundi’s half conscious frame and pressed his Uzi up against her skull.

“One more step and I’ll put a bullet in this bitch!”

“You seem to think that I’m just gonna leave you walk out of here with her. Maybe if you let her go now, I’ll just put a bullet between your eyes.”

“I’m serious!” He clicked the safety off. So did Alex.

“So am I.”

Alex followed Veteran Child up the flight of stairs, but the DJ was smart. He kept Shaundi in front of him the whole time and Alex wasn’t about to take the chance to possible hurt Shaundi. After Veteran child had knocked a sconce down on top of Alex, he managed to flee with Shaundi in tow. However, Alex wasn’t about to give up. He grabbed his phone and dialed Pierce.

“Pierce. Whatever you’re doing, stop it and muster a crew.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s the Samedi. They abducted Shaundi.”

“No shit? Shit! Ok boss. Any idea where they went?”

“One. Veteran child rang me and told me to head to Cocks.”

“Trap?”

“I bloody well hope so otherwise this is gonna be over too goddamn soon. The Samedi crossed a line here and I’m gonna make sure they know it.”

“Ok Boss. Keep me in the loop.”

“You too Pierce.”

Alex slid his custom Hammerhead into the car park outside Cocks. The Samedi by the door seemed calm so either they didn’t know it was him or they were the worst guards in history. A quick flick onto the police scanner told him that Pierce was doing just as he asked as the multiple reports of gang on gang violence that rang through the cars speakers. Alex picked up Gabriel and Peter and held the hand cannons close as he climbed out of his car. Gabriel replied with a familiar feeling as the first Samedi fell before the Boss. Second, third, fourth, fifth, there were very few that could out marksman the Boss, especially when he was either pissed, determined, or a ridiculous mixture of both. Alex kept a calm face as he traveled through the club. The Samedi didn’t even have a chance to scream for help.

Just as Alex had hoped, Veteran child wasn’t there but every Samedi that stood within the walls were quickly and efficiently sent to meet their respective makers. Alex stashed his pistols inside the waist of his trousers as he quickly rang Pierce again.

“How goes the carnage?”

“A few of our boys got hurt but they’ll live. These Samedi are insane. The fuckers run at ya, hopped up on something crazy. We did lose one guy when a Samedi cleaved him in the face. Don’t worry though, we’re paying them back!”

“That’s good but have you had any chance to find out where Veteran child is?!”

“Supposedly, he was meant to be playing at On Track tonight.”

“Perfect! Thanks Pierce. Next round of Freckle Bitch’s is on me!”

“Man, with how many holes I got, you owe me a whole new wardrobe!”

Alex spotted some Samedi coming up behind him as he pulled out of Cock’s parking lot. There was a reason that he had invested so much money into this car, and he quickly lost them as ducked in and out of traffic. Alex loved the saints. They were his family and closest friends but why did this almost feel like a fairy tale? The knight ridding off against the evil forces to go and rescue the princess. Sure the princess was doped up outta her mind, but it was a strange feeling regardless. Despite the knights noble intentions, he decided to have a little fun and dialed Veteran Child.

“So did you get to Cocks yet? I’m waiting for you…”

“You’re going to have to work on your intimidation. Cocks is cleaned out and I’m on my way to On Track.”

“Shit.”

“You got that right. You messed with the 3rd street saints, veteran child and it should be evident what happens to those that do.”

“This can’t be fucking happening.”

“Well it is, and believe me, if there is a dreadlock out of place, I will kill you. Well I’ll kill you anyway, but you get to decide if it’s quick and painless or not. See you soon.”

\--

Shaundi found the room to be spinning. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, but her sobriety was. She found herself tied to a column in some nightclub with Veteran Child nearby, screaming into a phone.

“I need more guys! The saints already killed everyone at Cocks!”

A few moments of silence followed before he visibly winced and closed his phone.

“That was a really shitty move.”

Veteran Child then noticed that Shaundi was awake and stormed over towards her. He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled. It wasn’t the first time Shaundi found herself in this position, especially tied up in this position, but this was definitely the worst experience.

“Why the hell are guys so fucking desperate for you!”

“You’ll have to elaborate.”

Veteran Child threw her head back against the column and the room began to spin again, quicker this time. Shaundi could feel a trail run down from her nose and begin to drip into her mouth. It tasted metallic. Blood.

“Your next fuck buddy is on his way here. To rescue a piece of fucking trash. What did you do? Bat your eyelashes and promise to love him forever? That is until you find the next one?”

_‘There’s no way that Greg is on his way here. Only other person could be? The Boss?’_

“You saints have been a fucking thorn in my side. The General and Mr. Sunshine are tightening the noose around my neck just because of you bastards.”

“Well you always were a prick. It could be that too.”

Next thing she knew, the butt of Veteran Child’s submachine gun collided with the side of her head and Shaundi really wanted to numb the pain with some Loa dust. Too bad that V.C probably wouldn’t share. Suddenly a firefight broke out upstairs and Shaundi found herself roughly picked up from the floor.

“Try anything and I’ll put a bullet in the back of your head.”

The firefight continued but the Samedi were obviously losing based on how much closer the sounds were getting. A door was kicked open and a Samedi foot soldier screamed as they were thrown over the ledge. The scream stopped the moment she collided with the floor and Shaundi watched as the pool of blood around her began to bubble for a brief moment. Finally, Shaundi watched the Boss walk down the steps and she couldn’t help the smile spreading on her face. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t find the boss attractive, who wouldn’t? His figure was toned and athletic, skin a light tan. His eyes shimmered like sapphires and his ebony hair and facial hair were neatly trimmed and well kept. Veteran Child’s earlier suggestion brought with it some nice thoughts.

“You OK, Shaundi?”

“I’ve been better.”

Veteran Child pressed his SMG deeper into Shaundi’s back. Alex replied in kind when he flicked the safety off on his pistol.

“Let her go.”

“Try me. I’m dead anyway because of you two. Why shouldn’t I take this bitch with me?”

“I’ll put a bullet between your eyes before you can even try it.”

“Let’s-“

Shaundi felt Veteran Child’s grip weaken before he fell back onto the dance floor, dead. The Boss’ hand cannons did as they advertised when most of his face had been turned into a crater from the force of the weapon. The room began to spin and Shaundi fell to the floor. Her system was crashing and the last thing she could remember was the Boss’ arms lifting her up off the floor and carrying her upstairs. His chest was sturdy and warm. Shaundi allowed herself to relax against it.

\--

Alex placed Shaundi’s limp form along the back seat of his car and quickly jumped in. Within a few minutes he had pulled into his space outside the HQ and lifted Shaundi out. Saints stood to attention as they noticed him walk in but he didn’t care.

“Someone get a doctor and get them here now! I don’t care if you have to put a gun to their head!”

Saints ran off in various directions as they tried to fulfill the Boss’ wishes. Alex carried Shaundi down to his personal room and placed her into his bed. In another time, Alex had imagined this very thing but now was really not the time. Alex shut his door and walked out into the atrium of the headquarters.

“Attention everyone. Starting from now, there will always be saints protecting our home. Earlier today, a member of a rival gang just walked into our base because everyone had just left to head to the strip club. One of our own got abducted and is seriously hurt. When we have taken Stilwater back, feel free to get all the hookers and blow that you want, but for now, stay on your toes.”

The assembled saints cheered for their boss and Alex returned to his room to check up on Shaundi. The most immediate thing he noticed was the cuts, scrapes, and the blossoming bruises. Grabbing his personal kit from his bathroom, Alex began to wash the cuts and for the first time ever, he was treated to the sight of Shaundi, sans makeup. He really didn’t know why she wore it all, she was beautiful. Taking a quick mental photo, he stood guard until the doctor arrived.

\--

Shaundi woke up in a dark room. She didn’t recognize it at first but the sight of the Boss sleeping beside her in an armchair helped her come to the conclusion that they were back in his quarters in the hideout. His chest rose and dropped as he slept and Shaundi noticed the look of serenity on his face. It was nice.

Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, Shaundi quickly fell back asleep. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to play the princess some times.


End file.
